The Weakening
by Eden79
Summary: Does Jack think Sam is weak? She can't stand that thought. What Sam doesn't realize is that Jack is the one who's falling apart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Smoke stung her throat and burned her eyes as Sam tried desperately to make her way back to the clearing. Her military training had served her well up until this point. But now she was tired, panting, and becoming more than a little scared.

She tried to stay as low to the ground as possible as she ran, dodging trees and rocks. The fire had spread more quickly than she'd anticipated, and it was getting harder to see.

Lungs burning, breath failing, she felt herself slow down in spite of herself. Where the hell was the clearing? She cursed herself under her breath for going in alone. Jack had wanted to come with her. Why did she tell him no?

Because she had something to prove. Could he have been right?

She could barely see anymore. The smoke was full and dense, infiltrating her lungs with its acrid thickness. There was no clean air to breathe in. Sam coughed uncontrollably in a futile effort to clear her lungs.

I can't run anymore, she thought hazily, legs thick and heavy as tree trunks. They had ceased to cooperate with her, furiously demanding oxygen and not getting nearly enough. Her body protested as she continued on sheer will alone.

She'd made it another hundred meters of so when she tripped, the ground rising up to meet her and smacking her squarely in the gut. She lifted herself up a few inches and hovered momentarily, her muscles burning.

It wasn't getting dark outside, she realized with a mild start. It was _her_. She was fading.

_Where was he?_

Lying back down on the grass, Sam started to give up. Her mind clouded. I _am_ weak, she realized in a haze. Jack had been right.

Regret, not at death, but at everything left unsaid, gnawed at her as she closed her eyes. She felt tears slip out from underneath closed eyelids.

The last thing Sam remembered was feeling two strong arms lift her up and cradle her. She sobbed with relief. Her consciousness was still fading, but the fear was gone. She didn't have to be scared anymore.

Jack had found her.


	2. Chapter 2

_One week earlier:_

Sam stomped off to her lab, shutting the door behind her with more force than she'd intended. She closed her eyes and massaged her temples, willing Jack's words to stop echoing in her head.

_Jack had barely been able to contain his laughter. Actually he hadn't contained it. "Issues with that training exercise?" he guffawed. Sam had stared at him. "Damn Carter, we've had brand new recruits make it further than that!"_

_He didn't know she had been recovering from a fever she caught that past weekend. Cheeks burning, she brushed past the men she saw as her family, and went by the infirmary for a checkup. She saved Jack the trouble of ordering one, since she knew he would._

God she was livid. Her entire career she went out of her way to be strong, equating any other state with weakness. She worked twice as hard to be considered half as good. She _was_ as tough as the men - if not more so. So to have all of that discounted, in front of everyone she gave a rat's ass about, was infuriating.

And the one she cared about the most was responsible for it.

Sam gritted her teeth.

I. Am. Not. Weak. Sam repeated the mantra in her head as she gathered her things to leave for the day.

She didn't want Jack to think she was weak. It shouldn't be so important to her, but it was. Sam couldn't stand the thought. She would show him otherwise.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the object of her consternation sauntered into her lab like he owned the place. He looked so good, was all Sam could think. He'd changed into his civilian clothes, and Sam wondered if he knew it was hard for her to concentrate when he looked like that. Black leather jacket and tight jeans. She shivered, and then got a hold of herself, willing the earlier anger to return so she could get through this.

"Hey Carter," he said, eyes looking at all the random (to him) doohickeys strewn throughout her lab. "Busy?"

Sam forced her features into passive indifference. "Actually, Sir, I was just leaving." She shrugged into her jacket and wouldn't look at him.

He cocked his head to one side, like a dog trying to figure something out. "Something on your mind?"

_Yes, Sir. You are a jackass._

"No, Sir." Then silence. He could tell she was lying but decided to let it pass. He tried again. "Danny, Teal'c and I are headed downtown for a few beers. You comin'?" He hoped so.

But Sam shook her head. "No, thank you, Sir. I actually already have plans tonight."

"Oh yeah?" he replied, hoping he sounded casual. "Hot date?"

"I'll see you in the morning, Sir. Have a good night." And she was gone.

So Jack spent most of the evening silently obsessing over who she might have a date with.

******

Cradling his precious cargo, Jack turned back the way he came and ran. Fortunately it wasn't far. Sam was tough, he realized - again. She'd made it almost to the perimeter. He grimaced, sensing the hold on his emotions steadily weakening. When he saw her lying there, his first reaction had been absolute terror. Not only for Sam, but for himself. Because not having her in his life would be pure hell.

When he knelt down and saw she was still alive, relief coursed through him as he gently, but quickly, picked her up. It was getting harder and harder not to try to protect her on missions. He was still able to do his job in an objective fashion; but sooner or later something had to give. It was not good for his sanity.

Especially if he ever lost her.

Jack pushed those thoughts aside as he emerged into the clearing, seeing relief register in Daniel's face when he saw Sam. Teal'c, stoic as ever, approached O'Neill and held his arms out. "I will carry Major Carter to the Stargate."

Jack clutched her just a bit tighter, feeling possessive. He knew Teal'c was the strongest of group and they could make faster time if he carried her; but he was selfish. Shaking his head slightly, he brushed past his two friends and started the trek back to the gate. Daniel and Teal'c fell into quick steps behind him, sharing a knowing glance.

They were about a quarter mile from the Stargate when Jack heard it. He stopped dead in his tracks. Daniel nearly ran into him, but not Teal'c. The Jaffa had heard it too.

Unable to grab his P90, Jack quickened his steps as Teal'c covered his six. Then he heard a blast, and the Jaffa cried out in a guttural growl. Jack spun around in spite of himself.

Ten men stood in formation behind them, dressed somewhat primitively in tunics of some sort. The weapons each wielded, however, were incongruous with the men's attire – much more technologically advanced than the P90s. Jack had a Star Trek flashback when he realized they looked remarkably like phasers. Too bad their situation had taken a nosedive – he would've had fun with that realization.

Teal'c groaned again, but recovered quickly and went to stand up. One of them men stepped forward and aimed straight for Teal'c. "Do. Not. Move."

Teal'c glowered but stayed down on the ground.

Jack cleared his throat. "Hey guys!" he said cheerfully, as if they were old friends. "Something we can do for you?"

"Drop the woman."

Not a chance in hell, Jack thought, fearing a rape gang. But the man's next words surprised him.

"You will not be permitted to take our queen from us."


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me?" Jack said. His raised eyebrow matched Teal'c's, and Daniel's mouth dropped open.

Sam stirred in Jack's arms. He looked at her and smiled in spite of himself when she pinned those big blue eyes on him. "Hey Carter. Thought it would be fun to scare the hell outta us?"

She was still a little out of it. "Sorry Sir. I - " She noticed the men. "Oh shit."

"Indeed," said Jack, hiding a grin at using Teal'c's catchphrase.

The men's supposed leader bent to his knees, the others in the party following suit. "My Queen, I am Artis, Commander of King Choran's Force. Forgive us for being unable to prevent your abduction."

Sam blinked. "What?"

He gestured his weapon toward the group. By this time SG1 had been relieved of their weapons and were defenseless. "Do you wish us to eliminate your captors?"

"What?" She looked at Jack, her eyes asking to be let in on the joke. Jack shrugged. "I don't have a clue either Carter, but I'm going to put you down now, and then you're going to tell them no thanks on their offer." Gingerly lowering his body, he helped Carter steady her feet.

"Um." Said Sam. The uncertainty faded quickly though, and she assumed a commanding pose. "No," she said assertively, pointing a you're-in-trouble-now-mister finger at them. They cowered a little.

"My Lady, forgive us. We tried to stop them, but were unsuccessful until this point. Please, don't tell King Choran to flog us."

Sam appeared to think about it. "Okay. Fine," she agreed, sounding reluctant.

"Uh, Carter?" Jack nudged her slightly, eyes gesturing to the weapons the men were holding.

_Oh yeah_, Sam thought. "Drop your weapons!"

"My Lady, we cannot. We have been instructed per King Choran himself to protect you. Our weapons are needed for this purpose."

"Who?"

Artis' chest puffed out with pride. "King Choran," he said, somewhat dramatically. "The ruler of our village. He emerged from the Circle of Planets three full moons ago."

That didn't make a whole lot of sense to Jack. King of a village for cryin' out loud? How did that happen? Wouldn't he be a mayor?

Artis apparently expected them to be impressed, and showed irritation that they were not.

He decided to up the ante. "He is also our Oracle."

"What?" Said Sam, quickly becoming the master of monosyllabic words.

Artis grinned widely. "He is our prophet. He predicted that our world had a mineral of high value to other nations, and he was indeed correct. Come, we will show My Lady the riches we have acquired while waiting for you."

Jack was pretty sure he was supposed to care about this, but he had a hard time giving a shit. Sam had damn near died (he moved past that thought quickly), then they're ambushed, and now Sam was Queen of the Village People. Enough already dammit.

"Well, guys, this was fun," Jack said. "But we really have to get going. We're due back home very soon and I heard there's cake in the mess hall, so we'll be - "

Artis raised his weapon again. "Now that we have found our queen, you will not take her from us."

Sam held up her hands. "I'm flattered. Really. But I promise you, I am not your queen. We're travelers from another place."

"No!" Artis yelled, and Sam jumped. "It is as it was foretold! From the flames emerged a woman with hair the color of the sun. It was no accident that today was the Brush Burning."

"Brush Burning?" said Jack.

"A tradition for our people dating back generations. Every sixth full moon, we burn the brush to keep the vegetation from getting out of control. Our offer to the gods - and now our Oracle - that we will be good stewards of what we've been blessed with."

"Are you telling me that one of my people almost died so you people could burn some _plants_?"

Artis nodded, unscathed. He bowed. "Come, we will visit the Oracle. He did prophecy of you, and here you are. He is to be your husband."

"What?" said Jack and Sam in unison. They hadn't seen that one coming. Not that anything else in the conversation up to this point had remotely resembled normal.

Jack stole a sideways glance and Daniel and Teal'c. He could see on their faces the same thing he was thinking: this was going south _fast_. It was soo time to get outta there.

Daniel stepped forward, ever the diplomat, and tried to smooth things over. They were, after all, at gunpoint. "I think there's been some mistake - "

"No shit," Jack contributed helpfully.

Looking pained, Daniel tried again. "This prophecy you speak of. You're saying the most recent one is about Sam?"

"It is _not_ about me," Sam hissed. Daniel ignored her.

Artis looked as if he were trying to explain how to tie shoes to a kindergartner. "Yes. He predicted that his queen would have hair like fire, and emerge from fire." He looked at Sam with something akin to reverence. "And she has."

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" Jack hollered, feeling like he was caught in the middle of a very bad SciFi Channel Original Movie.

Or maybe from Lifetime, which Jack preferred calling The Whiny Bitch Channel.

He was still musing random cable offerings when Artis cut into his thoughts. "You dare question our Oracle?"

"Come on. Seriously? Give me a break - "

"Those who doubt the Oracle always have an ulterior motive," Artis said, as if he'd been coached. His eyes narrowed at Jack. "It is not difficult to guess what yours is."

"Excuse me?"

"You wish her for yourself."

"I do not," Jack retorted, the lie sounding, well, like a lie.

Artis nodded at one of the men standing behind Jack. Immediately, the man stepped forward and stuck the weapon on Jack's back, directly over the spine. Intense, soul-shattering pain ripped through him and radiated to all corners of his body. He didn't remember falling to the ground, only the up close and personal view he was treated to of the dirt.

Sam thought she hid her horror pretty well, and for those who didn't know her, she did. But she saw Daniel's sympathetic eyes on her. Teal'c's face was a reflection of what Sam's would've looked like. She could almost see the wheels turning in his head, planning some way to disembowel the entire group.

Artis stepped forward to Sam and cast his eyes respectfully to the ground. "Forgive me, my lady. Perhaps you don't realize who you are, but I assure you, you are our queen. We must protect you." He eyed Jack, who had managed to recover more quickly that Artis estimated. He gestured in Jack's direction with the weapon. "You can come peacefully, or we can kill you now."

"Well, since you put it that way," Jack said sarcastically, rising from the ground with his hands up.

"Now please, come." Artis jerked his head toward three of his men. "Guard the Circle," he commanded, and off they went.

Jack bore holes into Artis with his eyes. Then he looked at Sam. "After you, Your Highness." Jack sarcasm was taken for reverence by Artis, who nodded approvingly. "Yes, my lady."


	4. Chapter 4

A mile and twenty minutes later, SG1 had been brought before the so-called Oracle of...Wherever The Hell They Were. The men rushed forward and bowed at his feet.

"My Lord," said Artis, "I am pleased to bring evidence, that, once again, your visions have proven correct." He gestured dramatically in Sam's direction, and two men propelled her forward. They were trying to treat her with kid gloves, but she was making that a bit difficult. After she had been brought forward, they took a few steps back. "Behold your queen."

The Oracle, or whatever, arose from his throne with wide eyes. He seemed to be a normal-looking human of about 40 years old, with dark brown hair and eyes. Jack scanned the man suspiciously. He didn't appear to be in any way special.

He slowly made his way forward, eyes pasted on Sam. Jack was pretty sure he wanted to kill the guy. He knew that look, and he didn't like it when anyone used that look on Sam.

"I am Choran," he said, the words meant for the whole group but his eyes entirely pinned on Sam. He reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. She jerked out of his reach, and a small, evil smile lifted the corners of his mouth. He laughed and gestured for two his men. One came up on either side of her and held her still. He put his hand back.

Rage overtook Jack and he lunged forward, only to have three other men pin him down and train weapons on him. In his periphery, he saw something similar happen to Teal'c and Daniel.

Sam watched Choran murderously and clenched her teeth, biting back the groan of revulsion his hand inspired.

Choran turned to Artis. "Well done." The man bowed, pleased.

He turned to Sam. "It is an honor to see that my queen has come to me." He turned toward the rest of SG1. "Artis, why have you treated these others with such disrespect?"

"I apologize, My Lord. They had abducted your queen-"

"No, they did not," Sam retorted hotly, tired of the bullshit. "They are my friends, and we are travelers."

"If they are your friends, then they are my friends." With one look from Choran, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were immediately released. "Please forgive my men," Choran smiled creepily, the expression not quite making it to his eyes. "You have come with my queen, and as such are now my honored guests."

He turned to his men again. "Please, make all necessary arrangements for their comfort." And with that they scurried off. Jack felt himself scowl.

Sam hadn't had much water since before they went off world (she had lost her canteen in the fire, and Jack made her drink what was left of his, which wasn't much), and the cumulative effects of the day had taken their toll. She felt a wave a dizziness wash over her. Sam stumbled and Jack reached out instinctively and steadied her, hiding the worry from his expression and voice. "You need some rest."

"Actually, Sir, I'm fine," she lied, fearing she looked weak. Again.

"Carter get serious. You need to rest. That's an order." As if he was in a position to give orders. What the hell was wrong with her? This bravado was so unlike her. He knew she was tired, and she knew it. Running your ass of in the woods and almost dying in a fire tended to take its toll.

Choran jumped on that opportunity and took Sam by the arm. "Come with me."

"I don't think so," Jack said instantly. He distrusted this guy on sight. And with Sam in her weakened state, his anxiety had been heightened exponentially.

Choran's smile remained, but his eyes flashed threateningly. "You are hardly in a position to object."

"The hell I am."

"_Sir_."

Jack was startled at Sam's tone of voice but didn't show it. "I am fully capable of taking care of myself. I decide when I need to rest, not you. Sir."

"The hell you are, _Major_. As long as you're under my command, you do as I say." The bravado of his statement surprised even him, and he instantly regretted saying it, but pride kept him from admitting it. He knew, probably more so than anyone else, how hard Sam worked to be seen in the same light as her male counterparts. Having her CO fawning over her was less than appropriate. So he did shut up. For the moment.

"Now," Choran said to Sam. "Come with me."

* * *

Sam slept in spite of herself. The cumulative effects of the day, and the awareness that they were essentially prisoners, exhausted her. She'd been shown to her own hut, given water and a bath, and had something to eat. In the hut there was something similar to a cot, which had been surprisingly comfortable.

She had planned to just lie down and rest her eyes, but when she snapped her eyes open several hours later, it was dark outside. She cursed inwardly, wishing to hell she'd not slept for so long. The last thing she needed was for Jack to realize how exhausted she'd been.

Standing up gingerly, Sam stretched, taking stock of her body. A little tired, a little sore, but otherwise none the worse for wear. She'd fallen asleep in the robe she'd been given and looked for her clothes. They had been freshly laundered for her. Grateful even though she was still highly irritated, Sam dressed quickly and made her way from the hut to find her friends.

One in particular, but she wouldn't admit that to herself.

* * *

These guys know how to party, Jack thought as he, Daniel, and Teal'c were escorted to dinner that evening. The people of the village seemed to be celebrating a Mardi Gras-type holiday. Drinking, dancing and other random forms of revelry were going on. Jack frowned. Something was off. He examined the crowd again, not quite able to place what it was.

Then he got it. The huts of the village were very primitive, but nothing else was. The food smelled remarkably better than what he'd had with similar cultures. The tables and serving utensils were more advanced and opulent, and the clothing and jewelry the townspeople wore were in keeping with a more advanced civilization. The clothes Artis and his men wore were more what he'd expect. However, he recalled how advanced their weapons were.

He was still skeptical, and he was going to get them outta there come hell or high water, but he was starving at the moment and something smelled really good.

Where was Sam? He'd been on edge since she'd been out of his sight. After Sam had left, the other three had been shown to their own individual huts, but chose to hole up together in Jack's hut. He still felt guilty for snapping at Daniel and Teal'c earlier over random issues. They really didn't have anything to do with it. He realized they knew on some level that his anxiety was due to Sam. Daniel was especially perceptive to every damn thing that went on between the lines.

His eyes scanned the crowd for Sam. Instead his eyes met Choran's across the room and he was barely able to hide a scowl. Choran nodded and gave Jack that creepy-ass smile again. Jack looked around Choran for Sam.

"Sir," she said behind him. Now he had to disguise a smile as he spun around to see her. The previous tension immediately left his body. He was more relieved than he would care to admit to himself to see her looking well-rested and healthier. "Major Carter," he said cheerfully, "You look a hell of a lot better."

"Gee. Thanks, Sir."

Jack cringed as he realized how that sounded. But he didn't have time to say anything because the damn welcome wagon from earlier rushed to greet them. Artis bowed. "My Lady. I trust you are feeling better."

"Yes, thank you - " Sam's words were abruptly cut off as Choran butted in on the group, creepy grin solidly in place. "Please," he said, draping an arm possessively around Sam's shoulders, "Join me and my queen for dinner." Sam's body tensed at his touch, but all four of them followed him. Maybe they'd figure out a way to get their weapons and get the hell back to the Stargate.

All five sat at a large table, and soon Artis brought them several different courses. Sam noticed Choran giving Artis weird looks each time, until finally Artis appeared for the fourth time. "Where is Galen? Is he not supposed to have serving duties tonight?"

"My apologies, my Lord. He has fallen ill after working in the mines today."

Choran growled. "I have noticed that he is not the only on absent. Is _anybody_ well enough to serve us tonight?"

Artis looked stricken and nervously bowed again. "I will assist in whatever you wish, my Lord." Choran waved him away. "Very well."

He turned to the group. "My people have fallen ill several times over the last few weeks."

"Sir!" Sam exclaimed suddenly, a memory coming back to her. Jack and Choran both turned to her.

"Yes, my dear?" Choran purred.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Not you," she said, her tone barely more civil than a sneer. "The only person I call 'Sir' is Colonel O'Neill."

Jack hid the swell of pride and - okay, arrogance - rising within him and turned to Sam coolly. "Yes, Major?"

"Earlier today, some of the other villagers were telling me that several of their people had fallen ill and died. This has gone on for the past several weeks."

Jack waited for Sam to continue. It was unfortunate, yes. But where was she going with this?

Sam leaned forward. "Sir, the villagers also told me they've been mining a mineral compound, starting around the same time as the illnesses." She turned to Choran. "Do you know what kind of mineral they're mining? Did you order them to work there?"

"My dear, these aren't things for a woman to worry about." Choran nodded stiffly in another direction and soon Artis appeared with fresh drinks. Sam, fired up, left hers untouched.

"Yeah Sam," Jack added sarcastically, knocking back some of the new concoction. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about such things." To her shock and Jack's delight, Daniel put his drink down and snorted. Teal'c also looked amused.

Sam scowled. Jack took over the line of questioning. Choran wasn't going to volunteer anything to Sam. Chauvinistic bastard.

Jack schooled his features and tried to make Choran think he had the same attitude. "Just ignore her," he said, gesturing to Sam dismissively. "I wouldn't have had a woman on this team, except that I was ordered to. They're weak. Get in the way."

Sam felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. How much was an act, and how much did he really believe about what he was saying? Choran nodded understanding, and Jack smirked and continued. "In my opinion, women are only good for one thing," and Choran burst out laughing, slapping Jack on the back. Daniel started laughing again, snorting his drink up his nose. Teal'c burst out laughing, throwing his head back, tears starting to run down his cheeks. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

Sam couldn't remember ever hearing Teal'c laugh. At anything. Ever. A hot flush spread across her face and Sam swallowed back the bile she felt rising in her throat. She blinked, rage clouding her vision.

Jack seemed to not notice. His attention was still fully on Choran. "So what's with the mining?"

Choran leaned forward conspiratorially. "When I arrived through the circle of planets, I had a vision that I would bring prosperity to these people. I soon found there is a mineral that is in very short supply to a handful of cultures. Our planet is rich in this mineral, and in exchange, these cultures provide my people with supplies that enrich their daily lives - food, household items...advanced weaponry."

Sam cut in, trying to ignore Teal'c, who was still giggling like a seventh grade girl. "Sir. Before I noticed the fire I was taking readings in the forest. There were slight traces of radiation."

Jack really wasn't paying attention. "Hey," he said, gesturing his cup at Choran. "What's in this?" She continued anyway.

"I believe this mineral is radioactive. There are probably slight traces in the forest, but the exposure is highly concentrated in the mines. That could be making these people very sick."

Choran waved his hand dismissively. "My dear, that's not possible. I would never allow my people to come under such a threat."

"Isn't it true that deaths have increased exponentially since you've started mining?" Sam challenged, and Choran's jaw tensed. "Yes," he said through clenched teeth.

"Then you have to stop mining!" Passionate, Sam's voice was a little louder than normal. "It's hurting these people!" Several tables nearby quieted.

"Geez, Carter," Jack said, waving his hand. "Calm down. I'm sure everything is fine." She stared at him disbelievingly.

He gave Carter a shit-eating grin. He realized they must've been drugged, but didn't really care. He glanced at Teal'c and has proof, because Teal'c is grinning like it's his damn birthday. He never grins, Jack realized suddenly, and for some reason that is just really fucking hilarious.

He nudges Daniel, and soon the three men are belly laughing, tear rolling down their cheeks. They barely notice Choran rise from the table and drag Sam away toward her hut. She yelled at her friends, who paused almost imperceptibly. Jack waved at her merrily.

* * *

Once Sam was alone in the hut with Choran, all hell broke loose.

Later she would be really pissed at herself for not seeing this coming. She stalked away from him, angry, her back to him. She felt a sharp pain shoot through her arm and she found herself face down into the dirt. She cried out in pain and squeezed her eyes shut, her body screaming. Choran's lips were practically in her ear. "Shut up," he hissed evilly, hot breath moist on her face.

She ground her teeth to keep from screaming again, but he didn't let up on the pressure. If anything, it increased. "Please - " she gasped, tears threatening, her body bending at an impossible angle. To her horror, he laughed mirthlessly and jerked her arm further. The pressure and pain instantly increased, and she heard a sickening _snap _as pain radiated out from her body. She bit back a scream, barely managing to swallow it. At that point Choran dropped her, delivering a well-placed kick to her stomach.

Sam nearly vomited as all the air was forcibly ejected from her body, seeing red all around her as she heaved. Her lungs struggled desperately to get the oxygen back. Bile rose from the back of her throat and she gagged.

"Why are you here?" Choran demanded above her, heartlessly delivering another kick to the exact same spot. Already tender, Sam thought she would explode from the pain. She wanted to scream but her body was only capable of a moan. He reached down and yanked her up by her hair. His mouth was very close to hers. "I said _shut up_." He violently kissed her and Sam struggled, still oxygen deprived.

When he broke the kiss Sam sharply inhaled. "Why - "

"Everything was going according to plan until you and your friends show up. How did you do it? You heard about my little _prophecy_ and decide to profit from it? Nice try, but _I won't share_."

Sam did vomit, dizziness and nausea blending with the pain of her injuries. She gagged when she was done. "I don't understand."

"Just shut up!" He threw her backwards by her head. "What I don't understand is why you'd tell me to stop mining. That would be most unprofitable. No matter. I will figure out what it is you're up to."

He threw her backwards by her head. She stumbled, trying to gain footing and he backhanded her across the mouth. Hot blood rushed from her nose and she finally fell backward, blissfully unconscious for the second time in a day.

* * *

Sam experienced a momentary disorientation when she awoke a few hours later. She tried to move her arm to lift herself up when raw pain shot through her body. Conditioned by Choran not to cry out, she made a faint choking sound and fell back.

Gingerly sitting up with her other arm, Sam did a quick assessment. Everything hurt. Foggy, she willed herself to go back and remember. Tears of shame and humiliation sprang from her eyes and she cried softly, rocking gently back and forth.

_Jack, _she cried silently, hot tears rushing down her cheeks. _Jack._

It was dark and silent all around her. Squeezing her eyes shut against the tears, Sam realized that Jack was right. She was weak.


	5. Chapter 5

It was damn near 24 hours later when Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c woke up. Jack had opened his eyes gingerly and put his hand to his head, feeling like his eyes had been chewed on. He forced his mind to go back in time to his last memories. There had been the party. Choran being a chauvinistic ass. Then Teal'c had cracked a few jokes. Jack smiled in spite of himself at that one.

Then...something about Sam....

"_Shit!_" Jack sat bolt upright from his cot, pausing only a moment as his head protested. Panic took over and he looked wildly around the room, seeing only Daniel and Teal'c in the beginning stages of their own recovery.

"Ahhhh, Jack," Daniel moaned, head in his hands, just conscious enough to register pain. "What is it? You're killing me here."

"SAM!"

There was a momentary pause from Daniel, and then he reacted similarly to Jack, jumping to his feet and looking around. Teal'c stood up and moved wordlessly toward the door.

"Teal'c? Where are you going?" asked Daniel.

"To locate Major Carter," Teal'c said stoically, but the expression on his face belied he was as worried as his friends.

Jack cursed at himself as he got up and hurried after Teal'c. Guilt hit him hard as he remembered Sam calling out to him the other night. Fear over what might've happened to Sam hit him straight in the solar plexus.

"We were drugged," exclaimed Daniel, aka Captain Obvious. "It must've been those drinks - it was the last thing I remember having." Jack was too keyed up for sarcasm and continued walking.

Oh God. Choran had been taking her somewhere. Guilt transitioned to self-recrimination and pure horror as he outpaced even Teal'c to the center of the village. He scanned the crowd desperately, turning murderous as he saw Choran and his creepy-ass grin.

Jack charged, blind range preventing him from seeing Artis and his men block his path at the last possible moment. Weapons were immediately trained on the three men.

"Where is she Choran?" Jack spat, trying to look dangerous, rather than desperate.

"She is in her quarters. Under protective custody." He replied through his creepy-ass grin.

"_What_?"

"For my queen's protection."

"From what?!" He raged.

"She is a woman. Women aren't capable of looking after themselves..."

Jack lunged again and almost got out of the men's grasp. "She doesn't need your protection - or anyone else's."

Even mine, he added mentally.

No. Especially mine.

Choran began to look bored with the conversation. "You'll see her in the morning for the wedding," he tossed out casually as he turned away.

"There is no way in hell she'll marry you!" Jack's glittered dangerously. "If you've so much as _touched_ her..."

Daniel maneuvered his way close enough where Jack could hear him whisper. "Play along, Jack. It's the only way to get to Sam."

Jack knew Daniel was right. He forced himself to relax.

* * *

A couple hours later, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c found themselves around a campfire, surrounded by the men of the village. It was some sort of party where only the men were invited. Probably their equivalent of a bachelor party, Jack thought nauseously. Sam was still in "protective custody." And Jack was disgusted. He stared angrily down into whatever drink he'd been given, refusing to drink it because of what had happened the previous night.

Enough was enough. Come hell or high water, he was going to get to Sam and SG1 was outta there. Tonight.

He looked across the campfire and caught Daniel and Teal'c with his eyes, and the three communicated wordlessly. Daniel and Teal'c nodded almost imperceptibly. Daniel immediately engaged half the group in a discussion about their culture (something he wanted to do anyway) and Teal'c joined the other half in some sort of arm wrestling tournament (something he wanted to do anyway).

Scanning the crowd, Jack realized all the men were oblivious. After a few backward, cautious steps, he turned and fled toward Sam's hut, taking the long way around to the back.

There were three men guarding the hut, and it was immediately obvious they were no match for Jack's Black Ops training. Coming around the back of the cabin, he deftly incapacitated each guard, one by one. As each one fell, they were dragged around the back to towards the darkness. When he was done he looked down at his handiwork with satisfaction.

Protective custody my ass, he thought.

They would down for awhile, he knew, but would regain consciousness eventually. Long after he and the rest of SG1 had left, Jack hoped.

* * *

There was a sound in the hut, and Sam's unconscious woke from her fitful sleep with a start, immediately on her guard. Her hand went to her weapon but didn't find it. Cursing inwardly, she remembered that they'd taken it from her.

She squeaked, her raw abdomen screaming in protest at every movement. Wincing from the pain, she sprang up anyway, ready to fight hand to hand. The door in the back opened softly, and she saw the silhouette of the one person she knew would come. His body was tense. Relief and fear coursed through her. _Please, please don't let him see. _

Jack walked forward quickly and Sam reflexively took a step backward into the shadows. His face was etched with concern and it was almost heartbreaking. "You okay Carter? They hurt you?"

She couldn't bear the thought of him seeing her injuries and know he'd been proved right.

"No, Sir," she replied, relieved her voice came out strong and confident. "Just ready to get the hell outta here."

He grinned. "Let's go." He grabbed her arm to guide her toward the back and was startled when he heard her hiss sharply. She jerked away and retreated back several steps. Jack turned around in surprise.

She was favoring her arm and trying to look like she wasn't. "Carter?" He said suspiciously. She shrank back further and his eyes narrowed. What was going on? He walked closer and could faintly see her in the moon's pale light. She met his eyes and he felt fury explode in his chest.

Not only was something wrong with her arm, she had a black eye and split lip. Cold rage emanated through his whole body and he felt himself slip into a dangerous calm. His voice was even and low. "Who did this? Was it Choran?"

Sam wouldn't look at him. Her silence told him all he needed to know. Jack was surprised when raw emotion ripped him to his core. He felt himself start to tremble, and he had to physically hold himself back from touching her. He felt his fists tighten and he blinked, mortified that he had tears in his eyes. Thank God it was dark. He turned around quickly so she wouldn't see.

It was enough to break her. She couldn't stand the thought that he couldn't bear to even look at her. "I'm sorry!" she burst out, her voice breaking. A sob escaped. "I'm sorry I was weak!"

Jack didn't turn around. "What are you talking about Carter?" His voice was low. She couldn't see his internal struggle.

"Earlier. Before we left. You said I was weak." The dam burst and she began to cry openly, heaving sobs racking her already raw body. "And you were right. I proved it when I was caught in the fire, and when I let that asshole Choran hurt me!" She shuddered, absolutely mortified to be crying in from of her CO, the man she loved. "And I'm proving it _now_, bawling my eyes out."

At first Jack was confused. What the hell? Sam? Weak? Why in the hell would she think something like that? Replaying the last several days in his mind, he remembered the training exercise with dismay. Of course. But shit, he'd only been kidding. He remembered struggling to hide his worry for her when she'd failed the exercise. Sam, his Sam, was the strongest person he knew. That's why he made a point of going to the infirmary to see how Sam's checkup went after she left. When he learned she was recovering from a fever, he had relaxed somewhat.

Jack tried to stop the pain inside of him from ripping him apart. A flood of emotions overtook him as he realized with horror the impact his teasing had on her. His heart broke, agony that he was the cause of such pain nearly incapacitating him. Finally he turned around, knowing the look on his face would betray him.

"Sam," he said, voice cracking with emotion. "You are the strongest person I've ever met in my life."

Sam gasped when the moonlight illuminated the pain on his face. Knowing it was for her hurt more than her injuries. He gathered Sam into his arms, careful not to hurt her. She closed her eyes and melted into the embrace, memorizing how he felt against her. She felt the pain gently melt away. Jack snuggled his face into the side of her neck, and one arm reached from behind her back to stroke her hair. She shivered as his lips just barely brushed against her skin.

_You're not the weak one, Sam. _He thought to himself as he memorized this moment. _I am. I'm crumbling and I can't stop it._

Sam was shocked at the gentleness he used to hold her. Despite his arrogance and earlier teasing, she had known for years that his bark was much worse than his bite. After all the tension she created for herself the past week, the fire, and Choran beating the hell out of her, that gentleness opened the floodgate and she was horrified to realize she was about the bawl again.

Then she felt Jack's knees buckle under him and she used what's left of her flagging strength to hold him up. "Jack?" The sweetness of the previous moment making her forget that whole 'sir' business.

Jack fell backward, and Sam almost went with him, but was able to lower him carefully to the ground. His eyes fluttered shut and she heard an almost inaudible moan. Her confusion turned to alarm when she saw that Choran had entered the hut. In his hand was a weapon Sam didn't recognize. Whatever the hell it was, Jack was its latest victim. And from the looks of things, Sam was about to be next.

Jack moaned from the ground. Sam saw his hand shuffling around on the floor, apparently seeking hers. She intertwined her fingers with his, angry tears blurring her vision.

Something in Sam snapped. Strength she couldn't find earlier coursed through her. Choran leveled his weapon at her and she lunged, a primal scream ripping from her throat. Her military training kicked in, joining blind fury and adrenaline. She wasn't sure what had happened, but when it was all said and done Choran was was on the ground, barely conscious, and several of his guards had her subdued.

Sam was pretty proud of herself when she saw the damage she'd inflicted. He was in much worse shape than she had been when he left her hours before. The beginnings of a black eye was forming and by the looks of her fists, she was pretty sure she'd removed at least a couple of his teeth.

Choran was not as impressed with the dentistry. He rose slowly from the ground, spitting blood and staring at Sam murderously.


	6. Chapter 6

"My people," Choran intoned, gesturing dramatically. "This woman is not the one from my vision. She cannot be."

The entire village gave one collective gasp. Sam tried not to roll her eyes but wasn't quite successful. Choran had hauled her in front of the entire village and they were standing side by side, looking matchy-matchy with their twin black eyes. Sam scanned the crowd hopefully for Daniel and Teal'c. She was dismayed that they were nowhere to be seen.

Artis stepped forward and bowed. "My Lord. What is her crime?"

"I caught her in the arms of the one called O'Neill."

Another collective gasp.

Artis strode purposefully to the front and grabbed Sam by the hair, jerking her head toward him. "In that case, my Lord," Artis hissed, "Allow me to take care of this whore myself!"

"Release her at once!"

Stung, Artis did so. Choran grabbed Sam's arm. "She was mine to love. Now she is mine to destroy." He pulled something out of his pocket. Sam tried to jerk away, and then her world went black.

* * *

When Sam awoke several hours later she experienced the typical disorientation that accompanies heavy drugs slowly leaving the system. Reaching a tentative hand up to her temple, intense pain radiated from deep inside her skull, nearly incapacitating her. She moaned softly. Good Lord. How many times was this going to happen? She thought sullenly.

She heard typical bad-guy laughter off to her right. She still hadn't opened her eyes yet, but she didn't need to. Choran's voice had been imprinted on her brain. She turned her head in his direction and the laughter stopped, replaced by a delighted tone.

"My queen," he snickered, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sam lifted her heavy head and looked around. She and Choran were alone beside a stream. Feeling dull pain in her left ankle, Sam realized her foot was caught in a trap similar to the ones used on Earth to hunt animals. She tentatively moved her foot and gritted her teeth as the raw, tender flesh protested.

"Yes," Choran said, replying to her unspoken question. "You are chained. Like the animal you are."

"Why?" Sam blinked against the sun.

"As if you didn't know." He waited for Sam to answer. When she didn't, he continued. "Another week or so and I would've had all the Cratonian I needed."

"Cratonian," Sam repeated, her tongue turning over the word in her mouth. "From the mine? So that's what you call it." She finally looked at him. "Why did you want it so badly?"

"It's used in my world to make great weapons. Weapons needed in our war."

"So this is about saving your world."

"No. This is about profit and profit only. Cratonian is nearly gone on my planet, and on our adversary's world. I take back the supply these...people...have mined. I sell to the highest bidder. Whether it's to my people or not is irrelevant."

"And it doesn't bother you in the least that mining hurts these people? These people who _worship_ you?"

Choran shrugged. "When I sell the Cratonian, I bring back clothing, jewelry, food, anything they want," he replied. "They get things they would never have had otherwise, and they cost a mere fraction of what I earn. A few illnesses are a small price to pay. Everyone's happy."

Sam was aghast. So he was nothing more than an intergalactic con artist and terrorist. It was sad and sickeningly comforting to know Earth wasn't the only place in the galaxy afflicted with those. "So no wonder you're pissed I told you to stop mining. In front of the entire village."

Choran hissed from the memory. "Yes. When I first saw you I thought I would get...entertainment... along with the Cratonian. If I had known you would ruin my plans, I would've killed you and your group at first sight."

He stretched lazily like a cat in the sun. "It doesn't matter though. Better late than never."

Sam felt the beginnings of a full-on panic attack at those words. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Creepy-ass grin firmly in place, Choran started at her. "I had O'Neill's body removed from your hut. Your other two friends will join him soon."

And with that he turned and left.

_Body? Can't be true_, Sam thought with dawning horror, beginning to shake violently as she watched him go. She didn't bother to beg for her friends, or her release. It wouldn't have done any good. She tried to calm herself, but panic welled up within her. Forcing herself to her feet, she tried to run, only getting a few steps before the chain's teeth ate into her flesh and she fell.

She stood back up, the horror within her finding a voice as she screamed.

* * *

Good thing Teal'c is so damn strong, Daniel thought as he and the Jaffa trudged thru the Stargate's event horizon. As the gateroom materialized around them, Teal'c was still carrying an unconscious Jack as if he were as heavy as a rag doll. Daniel was really impressed and wondered how much Teal'c could bench press. But he didn't ask. Didn't want Teal'c to think he was weird.

When Jack hadn't returned, the two had sneaked over to Sam's hut, finding only Jack lying there, softly moaning Sam's name. Figuring they were next if they remained, they left with Jack, planning to come back with reinforcements.

Daniel met Hammond a he strode into the gateroom. He took in the scene was opened his mouth to ask the obvious question when Daniel interrupted.

"General Hammond, we have to hurry," Daniel said quickly as Jack was handed off to a med team. Teal'c joined them when he was sure O'Neill was safely on the way to the infirmary.

"There is not much time," he agreed. "We must gather as many teams as necessary and return to locate Major Carter."

Questions, decided General Hammond, could wait until all teams were assembled and ready.

* * *

The trap was tight, made of a strong, thick metal, which she guessed was something like Earth's steel. She tugged, grimacing in plain, knowing it was futile. She looked at the stream, deceptively calm and peaceful in the face of Sam's plight.

Thirst gnawed at her and Sam crawled toward the stream. At least she would get some water and be able to attend to her wounds somewhat. She was just over three feet from the stream when she felt resistance and was pulled back. She screamed, half in pain, half in frustration. He had made certain the life-giving water was just out of her reach.

It was at that point Sam realized she wasn't going to get out of this alive. Instead of just killing her, Choran had chosen a much crueler fate.

But it didn't matter. Jack was probably dead, along with the two men she loved as brothers. Hot tears stung her eyes.

* * *

_Two__ days later:_

"Jack. We'll find her," Daniel began.

"Then FIND HER!" Jack bellowed, his emotional restraint at the edge of its limit. "_Find. Her_."

Feeling a meltdown taking over, Jack rose from the conference table and stomped out of the room. Hammond was the only one with enough balls to follow him. Even Teal'c hung back. "Where do you think you're going, Jack?"

"This is bullshit, Sir. I'm going to find Sam -"

"Negative. You're just now up and around. We need you here."

Jack spun around, eyes flashing. "FOR WHAT?" Control was slipping again.

Hammond started at him silently, giving Jack his you've-gone-too-far look. Jack swallowed back his emotions, realizing it was panic masquerading as anger. "I'm sorry, Sir."

Behind Hammond's eyes was carefully concealed understanding, invisible to anyone but those who knew him best.

"I understand, Son."

And that was really all that was necessary. No more words were needed. Nodding wordlessly, Jack went to his office instead.

Sitting behind his desk, Jack tried to distract himself by looking at how white his knuckles where when he balled his hands into fists. He tried to ignore how hard they were shaking.

Thirty minutes later, Daniel and Teal'c joined SG5 and headed back to the planet.

* * *

The night air chilled the sheen of sweat across her skin, but didn't help cool her down. The effects of another fever were upon her full force. She swore under her breath when she jerked her foot involuntarily.

It was the end of day two. Sam was glad she couldn't see her ankle. She'd had little else to look at for the entire day, and it was obvious to anyone with sight that it was horribly infected. Raw, torn flesh protested every breath, every little movement. Sam was too spent to cry. The rush of the water, which should've been comforting, taunted her just out of reach. Her mind began to fog and swim. She knew the water must be laughing at her.

Sam closed her eyes and felt the world retreat away from her...

* * *

_Sam, __you are the strongest person I've ever met in my life._

Sam opened her eyes with a start, the voice so vivid she momentarily thought he was here with her. But Jack was not here. Fresh pain flooded her. I'm being lulled into death, she realized. Of course she would think of Jack. She closed her eyes again, numb and tired. Several minutes passed.

_Sam! Can you hear me? Sam!_

Sam crinkled her brow and frowned. More voices. Daniel, distinctly worried. She was amazed that her mind was powerful enough to recreate how scared he would've been. Is this what happened when people where close to death? Was her life going to flash in front of her?

_Major Carter. Are you injured? _Teal'c, Sam realized. Now she was hearing Teal'c. She made a batting motion with her hand, willing away the voices. Comforting as they were, her head was splitting.

_Open your eyes. SAM. Open. Your. Eyes._

She groaned in protest but did as her mind told her. When her vision focused she saw Daniel kneeling over her, concern etched in his face.

Daniel's eyes widened. "We found her! We need a medical team _now_!"


	7. Chapter 7

Jack's desperation had nearly given way to insanity when he heard the gate klaxon sound. Thankful for an excuse to do something - anything - he rose from his desk and ran to the gateroom.

He arrived in time to see the first of the team step through. He nearly sobbed with relief when he saw Sam come through on a stretcher, in the capable hands of the med team.

Jack forced his focus away from her when Daniel and Teal'c came through next and approached him. He didn't trust his voice, so he waited for one of them to speak.

"Major Carter has been located," said Teal'c, stating the obvious. Daniel rolled his eyes and told Jack what he wanted to know. "She's going to be okay," he said, both his and Jack's eyes trailing the retreating med team with their much beloved patient. "Very dehydrated, and she's got some ugly cuts from the trap, but -"

Daniel's words registered through the relief. "Hold up," Jack interrupted, eyes snapping back to Daniel. "What trap?"

"Major Carter was found secured to a tree with a steel trap surrounding her ankle," Teal'c supplied.

Jack felt sick. "Choran?"

Daniel nodded. "We went to catch him but he escaped through the Stargate before we arrived. We don't have the coordinates."

This was terribly disappointing to Jack, who had already begun planning Choran's disembowelment.

"But," Daniel continued, "we've convinced the villagers to stop mining, and we're helping them with supplies and medical equipment. Thanks to Sam, no one else will suffer because of the mine."

Jack opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. His friends held his eyes for a moment, and then he abruptly turned around and left the room. Daniel and Teal'c knew better than to follow.

* * *

Jack was a mess when he left the base that evening. After his final checkup at the infirmary, he blindly plowed through the building and headed home. He desperately wanted to see her, hold her. But knew he'd fall apart, and he had to get himself together. The veneer was hanging by a thread, which Sam's thin fingers could quickly pull and he'd be undone.

He futilely reminded himself how strong he was on the drive home.

Finally arriving home, he headed into the sanctuary that was his living room, cold beer firmly in hand. Exhausted, he spread out on the couch and turned on the TV, watching it and not seeing a damn thing. He tried to tear his thoughts from her, but wasn't very successful. She must've been so scared, and she had been massively dehydrated. What if they had been too late?

Jack sternly told himself he was just tired when his vision blurred. He rubbed his temple and closed his eyes, willing away the memories.

There was a knock at the door.

Jack groaned. His muscles argued with him as he struggled from the couch and pretty much staggered to the door. His stomach dropped when he saw Sam through the peephole. He closed his eyes momentarily. He was not ready to face her yet. He hadn't put himself back together. But with the past couple days of desperation weighing on him, he wasn't going to ignore her. Taking one deep, steadying breath, he opened the door and tried to look noncommittal. "Carter."

"Sir." He looked at her and waited. She didn't say anything else. Finally he said, "Would you like to come in?"

He stepped aside to give her access, and she walked in, limping a little. When she brushed past he was close enough to smell her shampoo. He closed his eyes and breathed her in.

"What the hell are you doing out of the infirmary?" Not exactly the perfect conversation starter, he figured, but it was better than falling apart right in front of her.

"I harassed and pestered them until they agreed to release me." She grinned. "It actually wasn't too hard. I just pretended I was you."

Jack was amused but couldn't quite muster up a smile. Sam looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

_I am now_, he thought. "Yes." Best to stick to short words. "Why?"

She leaned her head to one side. "Daniel and Teal'c told me you've had a rough couple days." She didn't quite have the courage to look him in the eyes. Didn't matter, because he couldn't look at her either.

"I know I did," she added.

"I'm sure you did," Jack replied. "I'm sorry -" his voice shook a little "- that I didn't...protect you from that...and I'm sorry that I didn't come find you..."

He broke off and quickly walked to the other end of the room so he could start out the window. It was obvious to him that he was struggling right now, and probably just as obvious to her. He felt her walk up behind him and put one gentle hand on the back of his neck.

"You don't owe me any apologies. That's not why I said that." She paused and took a breath. Jack was listening, barely able to breathe. "It was rough," Sam continued, "not because I thought I would die, but because I never would've been able to tell you...how I feel about you."

Jack briefly wondered if his heart stopped before it cranked up again full speed. He turned around and tried to look strong, but he felt his game face crumbling away.

"I love you, Jack O'Neill," she said softly. One slim hand reached up to caress his jaw line. "And I know you love me too."

And that was all it took.

Jack was undone, the veneer of indifference completely ripped away. "God, _yes_," he choked, ashamed that his eyes now had tears in them. "_Yes_."

And then she was in his arms, rocking him gently, soothing him as he cried like a baby. He knew he should pull himself together - project his usual strong, capable image. But at that moment, he didn't care. Nothing mattered - nothing except this woman holding him now and his relief that she was safe. He buried his face into her neck, silently vowing that he would never let anything happen to her again. It was a selfish vow. He knew that he would be completely shattered if he ever lost her.

Sam was shocked at his intense display of emotion. She held on tightly, trying to absorb the tremors his from his sobs. Touched that she was seeing a side of him he usually kept carefully hidden away, she caressed the back of his head as he cried into her neck. She wanted to absorb his pain.

After a few minutes the tide subsided, and his breathing slowed. Sam still held onto him as he came back to himself. He lifted his head to look sheepishly into her luminous blue eyes. "Sam - "

She put a soft finger to his lips. "Don't," she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper. "Don't apologize. You let me in. That's all I ever wanted."

Jack closed his eyes and realized how weak he felt. He hadn't slept since he came back without her, and the strain of not knowing where she was had taken its toll. Wordlessly, he took her hand and she followed him willingly down the hall toward his bedroom.

Tomorrow there would be decisions to make. He would most likely retire effective immediately - if he could talk Sam into it. But one way or another he wasn't going to waste another minute without her. Life was too precious - and too uncertain.

But for now, Jack needed to sleep, to heal. And he knew he couldn't do either one if she wasn't there. He gently pulled her into the bed with him, and Sam melted into his embrace as he pulled her close. Her head found a home on his shoulder, as she lay on her side and encircled both arms around his waist. Jack threaded one arm under and around her and held her.

His body sank into the bed, cradled by Sam, and he felt exhaustion overtake him. One of his last memories before losing consciousness was Sam planting a reassuring kiss on his temple.

"I do love you, Sam," he whispered hoarsely, confirming what she already knew.

Sam stroked his cheek. "Sleep."

And it was at that point he knew that he was truly okay.


End file.
